Get Mine, Get Yours
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: A relationship based purely on Passion, Desire and Lust was all they ever needed Dave Batista and Dawn Marie


Title: Get mine, get yours by Christina Aguilera  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Pairing: Dave Batista/ Dawn Marie  
  
Rating: R (sexual situations)  
  
Summary: A physical relationship based purely on lust, passion and intensity is all they ever wanted.  
  
Timeline: Nothing really, just that Dawn is on Smackdown and Dave on Raw  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is mentioned in this fic.  
  
**Baby you pretend that things aint what they seem   
  
All this tension telling me exactly what we should be   
  
Now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thin   
  
Listen, all I want to do is have your contact on me**   
  
Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Ric Flair and Stacy Keibler were standing in the hotel lobby, waiting for Hunter to come down from his room and join them. It was Sunday morning, the day of the PPV Summerslam. "So what are we doing? Are we going to train at the arena or at the hotel gym?" Randy asked. They all needed to warm up seeing how all of them had a match that night. "Can we please eat first? I'm starving!" Stacy pouted, tapping her foot lightly on the floor. Randy softly chuckled at the facial expression of his girlfriend. She also scrunched up her nose when she was impatient.  
  
"That's the smartest thing I have heard all damn day," Ric said, shoving his hands in his pockets, pacing around slowly. "Let's go to the diner down the road. The hotel restaurant will probably be very crowded right about now," Randy said. He entwined his fingers with hers and raised her palm to kiss it. "As long as we get to eat, I am not complaining," Ric grunted. He then turned to Dave Batista, the one man that had stayed still not said a single word yet. "What do you think big guy?" Ric asked. Dave shrugged.  
  
"I don't think we can decide anything until the almighty Hunter decides to get over his hangover," Dave said, rolling his eyes. Randy and Ric groaned in frustration, knowing he was right. "And they yell at me for taking my time in the bathroom," she mumbled to herself. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around at the people that were walking around the hotel lobby. Her gaze stopped at the hotel reception desk when she smiled when she saw a familiar brunette.  
  
"Dawn!" she called out, signaling the petit woman to come over. Dawn did just that and she and Stacy embraced in a tight hug. "Hey girl, I haven't seen you since the last diva shoot," Stacy said. Dawn nodded. "Yeah, it really is good to see you now," she said. Stacy then turned to the guys, who were all watching the two females speak. "Guys, this is my good friend Dawn Marie from Smackdown. Dawn, this is Ric, Dave and you already know Randy," Stacy pointed out.  
  
Dawn smiled at Randy. "Nice to meet you," she said to Ric as she shook his hand firmly. She then turned to the last man that was standing there. "Hi," she smiled, shaking his hand slowly, looking into his eye. Dave gave her a soft smile. "Do you two already know each other?" Stacy asked. Dawn smiled as she shook her head. "He was on Smackdown for a little while, but we were never formally introduced," she replied, never taking her eyes off of Dave's eyes.  
  
Stacy then turned to the elevator and nearly jumped for joy at the sight of Hunter. "Ok, there is the asshole coming out of his room," she sighed. All the guys looked relieved that he finally showed up. "Morning guys, ladies," Hunter said when he approached the group. "Ok, time to eat!" Stacy exclaimed. All of the laughed at the anxiety in her voice. "Care to join us?" Ric asked, extending an arm to the brunette. Dawn smiled, but shook her head. "No thank you, I just came from breakfast with John and Kurt," she politely declined. "Oh ok, then I will see you later," Stacy said, taking a hold of Randy's hand. "Ok, bye. It was nice meeting all of you," Dawn replied and walked towards the elevator, flipping the keycard with her fingers on her hip.  
  
Hunter ran a hand through his wet hair. "Ok guys, let's go eat," he said, rubbing his hands together. All the other's hummed in approval, except for Dave. They all started to walk towards the exit, but Dave stood still. "Hey man, you coming?" Hunter asked, looking back at the tall man. Dave shook his head. "Nah, I'm not really hungry. I will just train at the gym and do some laps in the pool," he replied. "Oh ok, see you later," Hunter said. Dave nodded and waited until they were out of the door before heading to the elevator.  
  
Dave carefully stepped out of the elevator, and headed to room 434. He knew very well that it was her room, for he had been there the night before. An evil grin crossed his face when he saw that she was still outside of the door, trying to get her door open. She looked over her shoulder and seemed pleased that he had shown up. Dave looked around and made sure that nobody was around to see him. He walked up behind her and pressed his chest to her back, guiding his hand down her arm and on her hand, pushing the key card in. dawn bit her lower lip as the door opened. The both slipped inside and Dave kicked the door closed with his foot.  
  
He followed by grabbing her by her hips and pushing her back against the door. He crashed his mouth onto hers, kissing her roughly yet tender. She moaned against his lips, and he replied by slipping his tongue into her welcoming mouth. He let his tongue wander, trying to taste every crevice of her mouth. He finally broke the kiss, looking deeply into her piercing brown eyes. "Hi," he whispered. She smiled and gently licked his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. "Hi," she whispered back and crashed her lips back onto his, pulling him closer by the sides of his neck.  
  
**Put your hands on my waistline   
  
Want your skin up against mine   
  
Move my hips to the baseline   
  
Let me get mine, you get yours   
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign   
  
Put my back into a slow grind   
  
Sending chills up and down my spine   
  
Let me get mine, you get yours**   
  
Dave lifted Dawn's leg up to his waist, caressing her thigh with his hand. He kissed her neck softly, switching from swiping his tongue over her pulse point and sucking. She ran her hands up his biceps, up the sides of his neck and tangled them into his short hair. A small scream escaped her lips when Dave lightly bit her neck. He moved his hands up her thigh and halted when his fingers reached the straps of her thong. Another small screamed escaped her when Dave pulled the straps back and let it snap against her hip. "Did you have fun with Kurt and John?" he mumbled against her skin. Dawn giggled. "All I was thinking about was getting back as soon as possible so you can do this to me," she said. Dave smirked at the sound of those words.  
  
"Good, I was thinking the same thing," he said. With that he lifted her into his arms and headed towards the king size bed that was stationed in the middle of the plush size room. He placed her on the soft cushion, kissing her passionately. Dawn wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him back until her back was flat on the mattress. He braced himself on his arms, as not to crush her petit body under his larger body. He kissed her passionately, rubbing her hips in the process. Dawn wrapped one foot around his calf, slowly pushing one shoe off with her foot. She did the same with the shoe. Dave slipped his hand under her shirt, cupping one breast in his hand and squeezing softly.  
  
"Are you going to tease me the whole time?" she whispered and against his lips. Dave smirked. "No, if I was going to tease you, I wouldn't do this," he softly said, slipping his hand back under her little blue dress. A soft gasp escaped her when she felt Dave's finger softly enter her.  
  
"Or this," he continued, adding another finger. Dawn couldn't help but softly laugh. "Good, I don't want you to tease me like you did last night," she gasped. Dave smirked. "Well, I could," he began, still moving his fingers. Dawn tried to muffle a scream. "Maybe not," he smiled and crashed his lips back to hers. As he kissed her, he slid the dress down her body and flipped it off at her feet, taking her thong with it as well. He smiled at the glow of her naked body, knowing that he was about to have the utmost fun with it while in his possession.  
  
"I think something is wrong here," she said, pointing out the fact that he was still fully clothed. "And what are you going about it?" he whispered. Dawn smiled, raising her eyebrows repeatedly in amusement. She went to pull his shirt over his head, kissing his abs and making a trail of kisses up his chest as she continued to pull the fabric up. "One more thing," she said and slowly traced his skin just above the rim of his pants, causing Dave to shiver. "I thought you said no teasing," he said. Dawn arched an eyebrow up. "I said no teasing me today. I didn't say anything about not teasing you," she said in a devilish seductive voice. Before Dave could reply, Dawn had already flipped off his pants.  
  
Dave lowered himself on top of her, kissing her intensely and roughly, seemingly punishment for teasing him. "You are mean, do you know that?" he asked when he broke the kiss. "I know," Dawn said in her perky voice. Dave slightly growled at her response and kissed her again, more passionate than the kiss before. He slowly spread her thighs wit his knee, ready to go in for the kill. But before he actually made any contact, he was suddenly flat on his back. Dawn had flipped him over, and was now straddling his hips, an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Time for me to tease you," she said and lowered her face to kiss him. Her hair draped over his face, tickling his cheeks at the feathery feeling. "And I WILL tease you," she added before slowly starting to rock her hips.  
  
**If you see me with a man understand that you can't question me   
  
The feelings that you caught ain't my fault. I can't help your jealousy   
  
If you can handle the fact that what we have has gotta be commitment free   
  
Than we can keep this undercover loving coming hidden underneath the sheets**   
  
Dawn crashed onto his chest, completely exhausted and drained off all energy. She was breathing hard, and trying desperately to catch her breath. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and her hair laid sparred all over his face. Dave was breathing hard as well, completely amazed at the encounter he had just experienced. His chest heaved up and down, but it was still hard to breath. Dawn could feel his rapid heartbeat against her chest. She wondered if her weight on him was a hindrance, so she moved to slip off of him, but Dave stopped her. He wrapped his arms around, stopping her from moving at all.  
  
Dawn lifted her face to look into his eyes. They merely stared into each other's eyes, their rapid breathing forming a kind of rhythm. "You never cease to surprise me," he whispered. Dawn smiled. "It is a gift that only we brunettes have," she joked, kissing the tip of his chin. Dave smiled at the look off her face. To him she was so beautiful, so pure, but yet do evilly sexy and sinful. His lust for her was almost unbearable but yet so satisfying in the end. "Well after that little encounter, I think I shall forever enjoy having you tease the living hell out of me," he said. Dawn couldn't help but blush. Believe it or not, Dawn was not as wild as people thought her to be. She wasn't as innocent as Molly, but she sure as hell wasn't as bitchy as Sable or as destructive and ridiculously scary as Shaniqua.  
  
"Well I love teasing you," she whispered as she traced his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. Dave sighed softly, his tired body still reacting to the bear touch of her. "Good, you are good at it," he said. Dawn pulled up quickly, a shocked look on her face. "Are you calling me a tease?" she pouted. Dave laughed, but shook his head. "No, I just said I love the way you tease me," he said. Dawn smiled and slowly traced his tattoo on his bicep with her fingertip. Dave looked to the side to the clock on the nightstand. "The guys will be back soon," he said. Dawn nodded and got up. "Care to join me in a quick shower?" she asked.  
  
Dave grinned. "You know I would," he said, before pulling her by her hips and kissing her softly.  
  
**Put your hands on my waistline   
  
Want your skin up against mine   
  
Move my hips to the baseline   
  
Let me get mine, you get yours   
  
Hang a please dont disturb sign   
  
Put my back into a slow grind   
  
Sending chills up and down my spine   
  
Let me get mine, you get yours**   
  
Dave sat on the edge of the bed, bending forward to tie his shoelaces. He was already showered and dressed. Dawn was bending over at the door, rummaging through her bag, looking for her track pants. She and Molly were going to go for a quick jog before the PPV. Dave smiled at the sight of her. Dave was one of the very few people to see her like this. She was there in her underwear and a white tank top. A towel was around her shoulders, protecting her tank top from getting wet from her wet hair that was starting to cling to her face. "Finally," she exclaimed, pulling out a black pair of pants.  
  
Dave clasped his hands together, placing his chin on top of them while his elbows leaned on his knees. "Babe," he called out, looking at Dawn. "Hmm?" she hummed, looking at him while she put on her pants. Dave sighed. "What are we actually doing?" he asked. Dawn furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" she asked. Dave sighed again. "Are you dating any of the guys on Smackdown, or at least sleeping with them?" he asked. Dawn shook her head. "No, the last time I went out with Eddie a few months ago, but besides that, no," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Then why are you and me doing this?" he asked. Dawn took the towel from her shoulders and started to dry her hair. "Listen Dave, if you have started dating one of the Raw divas and want to get serious with them, when we can end this right now. I wont stop you, we agreed on this when he started this thing," she said. But Dave shook his head. "No, what I mean is, we have been having this sexual thing for 3 months now. Not that I am complaining, I enjoy every second of it. But if you have not been dating since we started, and I have not, then why don't we just make this a real relationship? We hide from the public like we don't know each other, but its not like we are hiding it because we are cheating. And the truth is, I don't think I can keep my hands off of you if I see you in public,' he concluded.  
  
Dawn smiled and walked towards. She sat on him so that she was straddling his hips. She gave his lips a soft little peck before looking into his eyes. "We have a psychical thing. We make love, but don't fall in love. Me spend time, just enough so you gets yours, and I get mine. No strings attached. I want your body, not your heart," she whispered before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. When the broke apart, Dawn looked into his eyes again, cupping his ace with her hands. "And besides, if we were serious, you wouldnt be allowed to make a bet like Chris and Christian,' she said with a laugh, hoping it would change the subject.  
  
Dave softly laughed and kissed her chin. "Ok, I get it. I got to get back down before the guys get back," he said. Dawn nodded and slipped off of him, sitting on the bed. "I'll see you at the show sweets," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Ok, bye," she said, and with that Dave left her hotel room. Dawn sighed and stood up, heading to the bathroom to comb her hair. But something made Dawn suddenly start to wonder. In the beginning this was a physical thing, but did it evolve to more? She never even flirted with any of the guys ever since she started with Dave. Not even Kurt's adorably dorkish charm, or Eddie's Latin heat or John's roughness could even grab her attention. "Whatever," she mumbled to herself and quickly tied her hair and headed to Molly.  
  
**So come on and freak my body. We can get nasty, naughty   
  
All night a private party   
  
Gotta hit that spot just right, work me like a 9 to 5   
  
It aint about the kissing ang hugging, because this is a physical loving   
  
Straight sweating, our bodies are rubbing   
  
Gotta hit that spot just right, work me like a 9 to 5   
**  
Dave, Hunter, Randy, Ric and Stacy all came out of their dressing room, ready for their match. They were scheduled for a 4 on 4 tag team match against RVD, Shawn Michaels and the Dudleys. Stacy was there for moral support and to make sure that Miss Jackie didn't try to interfere on behalf of her long time crush, Rob. "Ok, let's get going," Ric said. Just then dawn passed them, a clipboard and lots of papers in her hands.  
  
"Hey Dawn!" Stacy called out. Dawn walked over to them, and greeted them all. "You remember the guys right?" Stacy asked. Dawn nodded her head. "How could I forget the most handsome faces of the WWE?" she asked, particularly keeping her eyes on Dave. Dave merely looked at her, trying hard not to smile at her and grab her to kiss her. "Well, I gotta get these papers back to Stephanie before the end of the show," she said. Hunter rolled his eyes at the sound of his ex-wife's name. "Well good luck to you all," Dawn said, shaking Ric's hand. "We have all the luck now that we have seen a pretty lady like you,' Ric said, kissing her hand softly.  
  
Dawn blushed at the remark. "Have fun," she said, she looked at Dave for a moment and then turned away, flipping what seemed to be a keycard in her hand against her hip. Dave smiled to himself at the sight. "Yup, tonight it is," he said aloud. "Yes, we will win tonight," Hunter exclaimed. Dave tried not to laugh, seeing that the guys didn't know what he was referring to. Besides, how could they know that that was Dawn's sign she gave him whenever she wanted him? Because that little flickering of the card on her hips was their only way of communicating in public, and that was exactly what Dave loved.  
  
**Put your hands on my waistline   
  
Want your skin up against mine   
  
Move my hips to the baseline   
  
Let me get mine, you get yours   
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign   
  
Put my back into a slow grind   
  
Sending chills up and down my spine   
  
Let me get mine, you get yours**   
  



End file.
